deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin mask vs hawlucha
Description It's a death battle wrestlign match as robin mask takes on hawlucha interlude wiz: wrestling the sport of champions boomstick: though some say it's fake i beg to differ especially with these two combatants wiz: robin mask the gentle fighter boomstick: and hawlucha the wrestling pokemon champion of the forest he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor waepons and skills to see who would win.. a death battle robin mask wiz: knights are known for they're many tactic boomstick: but have you seen a wrestlign knight i don't think so enter robin mask (cue this https://youtu.be/KqlNVwr3b5o) boomstick: robin here spent his life in the kinnkuman universe as a villain but he soon dsicovered the power of friendship and became the man he is today wiz: with his skills he as master of many moves including his trademark tower bridge boomstick: a move so brutal it can break you in half man that is brutal wiz: yeah he also can run up to well it is really something he ounce circled around atlantis and has defeated some pretty tough guys some even bigger then him but the thing about robin mask is that he is still a mortal and can die easily oucne when a certain candle burnt out he faded away leaving nothing but his mask and armor pretty sad really wiz: despite this robin mask is the ultimate fighitng machine robin mask: i am robin mask i am the gentle fighter hawlucha boomstick: ahh pokemon the only game/anime series which makes capturing animals in little balls legal wiz: anyway the forest is home ot many pokemon but tonight we are talking about the champion of the forest hawlucha boomstick: now hold on a wrestling pokemon? wiz: yes hawlucha is very skilled in lucha libre aka spanish wrestling it can learn many moves as well as glide boomstick: holy shit! that is awesome! wiz: yeah i know hawlucha even fought ash and won but joined his team anyway boomstick: aww that is nice wiz: despite this hawlucha is weak to fight electric flying ice and fairy type moves boomstick: but despite this hwalucha is one cool wrestler he even found the egg to ash's noibat and trained it how to fly which helped it evolve in noivern hawlucha: hawlucha! Battle wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a..death battle wrestling match the wrestling ring robin mask enters and get's set for his opponent he is surprised to see hawlucha fly in robin mask: hmm it seems i have a new opponent..interesting so try to keep me entertained okay? hawlucha: hawlucha! robin: i will take that as an agreement announcer: FIGHT! DING DING! hawlucha then attacked robin with a sky attack robin was hit robin mask: gahh man this bird has style i like that nevertheless i must defeat it robin then jumped on the ropes and and grabbed it and slammed him down hawlucha got up robin: hmm your tough i like that robin then ran around the hawlucha and he moved so fast he couldn't even see him.. or so he though hawlucha then used detect and found him and attack with high jump kick and kicked him in the face robin: oof! incredible this little thing found me in my speed run hawlucha then used a wing attack robin dodged and used his horn on it hawlucha groaned in pain as he was sent flying down to the mat hawlucha the pianfully landed on robin's horn and you know what that means robin mask: tower bridge! with that hawlucha was split in half thus giving robin the instant win DING DING! Robin: a shame i had to use force but he put up a good fight you will be remebere by me little bird Results KO! robin mask is seen with his hands raised while hawlucha's corpse is seen being buried boomstick: never mess with the tower bridge wiz: it was very close while hawlucha has a counter for all of robin's moves robin is an expert in deadlier things plus like we said he has fought bigger wrestlers that is what gave him the victory boomstick: and even though hawlucha has proven him self strong robin has fell from heights even from a hanglider plus he eve ngre giant to face canadaman and pined him and won in one feel swoop with that robin won looks like hawlucha has died in the ring wiz: the winner..is robin mask Next time We see a hand pick up a pair of shades cue (https://youtu.be/pVZ2NShfCE8) VS cue:(https://youtu.be/POcQEyYYnJI at 0:13) THE TERMINATOR VS TRIBORG Category:What-If? Death Battles